Karaoke at Hogwarts
by Albuna
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like, if Hogwarts hosted Karaoke night? Check first chapter for author's notes and disclaimer. Fem!Harry. HP/DM. OC. Alive!Lily&James. No Umbridge. Anyways, Read and review you lovely people. xo


**Author's Note: In this story Harry has a twin who everyone assumes is the BWL, Harry is also a girl, pushed to the side because she "always gets in the way of her brother's fame". Because of this she becomes a rather depressed person. Her best friends are Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, who was disowned due to his relationship with Jasmine (Fem!Harry) and the fact that he was sorted into Gryffindor, by the way, he prefers the surname Black. Oh, and Umbridge isn't in this story. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter as my name is Jo Rowling. I wish I did, but I don't. I'm not even from the U.K. I'm from Australia… I don't own any of these songs either. I'm not a very strong singer and I don't play any instruments so I'm obviously not in the bands and besides, I want to go into acting when I leave school and all that stuff. Okay, now we can get on with the story... FINALLY!**

**Please Review and if you really think I need someone, this fic isn't beta'd. :)**

_Karaoke Night at Hogwarts_

Every Friday night after dinner in the Great Hall, all the fourth to seventh year students tended to stay behind for a bit of Karaoke to relax and unwind for the weekend. This particular Friday, Jasmine Potter and her boyfriend Draco Malfoy were going to sing. They hadn't sung as of yet and their friend Hermione Granger was pushing them to actually do something creative. So with that, the trio made their way down to the Great Hall with Neville Longbottom in tow. Jasmine Potter was a metamorphmagus, so she had the ability to change her appearance at will, the only thing she couldn't change was the small lightning bolt scar behind her left ear. She currently sported a messy brown pixie cut with light purple eyes and she wore black skin tight jeans, a muggle band t-shirt and one of Draco's leather jackets.

The quartet sat at the end of the Gryffindor table away from everyone. Everyone began picking out what they were eating before the night's round of karaoke. Jasmine leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and gently closed her eyes, ignoring everyone around her and breathing in her boyfriend's scent. "You alright, Jaz?" Draco asked her. She nodded against his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his jaw. After everyone had finished eating, or in Ronald Weasley's case, inhaling their food, they waited for the first, second and third years to go back to the common rooms. Ronald was a boy in the same year level and house as the quartet and was known as the famous sidekick of the Boy Who Lived, Jack Potter, Jasmine's twin brother.

Professor Dumbledore stood at the head table and announced that everyone had to put their names down and the song they wished to sing so they could begin. Jasmine and Draco were the second and third people on the list respectively and walked back to their house table hand in hand. After everyone had written their names down, Professor Potter, Jasmine's mother, stood.

"Can we please have Mr Jack Potter up her please?" she spoke into the microphone. Not a moment later Jack was on stage with the microphone in hand.

"This song is called She's So Mean by Matchbox Twenty, LET'S GO!" he told the audience.

**I kn-kn-know a girl**

**She gets what she wants all the time**

**Cause she's fine**

**But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess**

**Make you so blind**

**But you don't mind**

**Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl**

**She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl**

By now, Jack's friends, fans and his parents and the rest of his 'family' began clapping and cheering. He was putting his whole heart into the song. It was true, he had a wonderful voice but that didn't mean that everyone liked him.

**She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends**

**She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends**

**And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched**

**She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back**

**Sayin' yeah, and you want her**

"What song are you going to sing 'Co?" Jasmine asked. "That is a surprise," Draco replied. Jasmine pouted slightly but he just kissed her softly before turning them both back to face the stage.

**But she's so mean (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**

**Yeah, and you want her**

**But she's so mean (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**

**You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth**

**She'll freak out (Oh)**

**You better get your shit together**

**Cause she's bringing you down, now**

**Yeah, boy, you better, you better**

Most of the hall began clapping along to the beat of the song again. It was rather catchy. Jasmine just scowled, her brother was such an attention seeker and drama queen sometimes.

**Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl**

**She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl, girl**

**She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says**

**She drinks Bacardi in the morning till it goes to her head**

**And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that**

**She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back**

**Sayin' yeah, and you want her**

**But she's so mean (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**

**Yeah, and you want her**

**But she's so mean (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**

"What a dick," Draco murmured to Jasmine who smiled softly. She really did miss her brother sometimes, they used to be so close when they were younger but then her mother and Dumbledore decided it would be a good idea to ship her off to her muggle aunt. The only reason she still lived with her family was because her father had protested against them. After a while they had finally given in but Jasmine was shielded from the public, in fact no one ever saw her really, besides functions at the Ministry, while she was at school, or on the odd occasion when she was caught wandering Potter Manor when they had guests over.

**Every now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy**

**She'll turn the knife into your back and then she's calling you 'baby'**

**Crazy**

**She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends**

**She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends**

**And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched**

**She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back**

**Sayin' yeah, and you want her**

**But she's so mean (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**

**Yeah, and you want her**

**But she's so mean (You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**

**Yeah, and you want her**

**Yeah, you want her**

**Yeah, I know how you want her, but she's so mean**

**(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**

James Potter cheered and clapped for his son. He was so proud of him. Looking around the Great Hall he noticed his daughter snuggled up to Draco Malfoy. He had to find out from his son that she was dating the son of a Death Eater, that was a little disappointing to say the least but he eventually got over it, seeing that the young man obviously loved his only daughter, his baby girl. He really did miss the days when she was younger and they used to play with her little toys or he would read to her before she fell asleep. It was all in the past, he mentally chided himself. Lily and Dumbledore said it was for the best that she was pushed aside; they had to focus everything on Jack now because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He would bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord. He didn't exactly like that idea but apparently it was all for the Greater Good.

Students cheered, clapped, whistled and stomped their feet in applause to Jack's performance. Jack handed his mother the microphone as he made his way back to the Gryffindor table to his friends and fans.

"Next up we have, Draco Black, singing… Perfect, by P!NK," Lily said into the microphone, skipping the curse word in the title of the song, obviously not approving. Draco kissed Jasmine's cheek and slowly got up, walked to the stage, snatched the microphone off Lily and murmured, "This song is dedicated to Jasmine." Jasmine looked up in shock and saw Draco smiling softly at her. She smiled back at him and nodded for him to start and so he did.


End file.
